Crazy Eights
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Harry Potter Weasley was sent to The Burrow instead of his Aunt Petunia's house after the death of his parents. From his first morning, he embarks on his adventure as the seventh Weasley boy. As he grows, he is bathed in the protective love of his large eccentric family. Takes place until he gets to Hogwarts.
1. Homecoming

"Here you are, Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore said solemnly placing the small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. "Thank you so much –"

"Of course – He needs to be in a proper family – not in an orphanage – poor thing –" Soft whimpering came from the bundle. "Oh – honey – I know – and you have a boo-boo on your head." Mrs. Weasley kissed the lightning-shaped scar. "Mr. Dumby can't get rid of it, but mummy can make it stop hurting, baby." Dumbledore smiled. Mrs. Weasley continued cooing and talking to her newest son as she went into the kitchen to her well-used cabinet of antidotes. As she applied the soothing cream, the emerald-green eyed black haired boy fell asleep again. "Professor – do you need anything else from me?"

"You should probably sleep, Molly." Dumbledore said smiling. "Good night. You know who to owl if you need anything." Mrs. Weasley nodded. She carried Harry James Potter up the winding stair-case to Ron's room. She looked at the small space and the crib that was literally held together by magic. Tears filled her eyes. She knew Harry's parents left money that he could use to live on, but she was intent on saving as much of it as she could for his school years. _I know we have six already with one more on the way, but we had to take him._ She thought. Mr. Weasley had agreed when she had mentioned it upon hearing the news that the Potters had been attacked.

"We'll manage, Molly." Mr. Weasley said as he had embraced his wife. "I know we don't have much. But we have love. James and Lily could care less if he grew up in the Potter manor or a wooden shack. They only cared that he grew up in a proper family. We can give him that."

"I love you, son." Mrs. Weasley said kissing Harry once more. She lay him down next to Ron before kissing Ron as well. "You boys sleep well. Mummy will wake you in the morning."


	2. A Weasley Morning

Mr. Weasley was awoken by the sound of something crashing downstairs. His wife apparated out of the room instantly. "Fred! George!" Her voice carried up the stairs.

"MUMMY! My book!" Another child's voice whined.

"Percy – not now!"

"Mummy – the twins spilled ink on it – _Mummy!"_

"Perce, go down stairs or else you'll get an earful too, bro." The calm voice of Bill, the second oldest Weasley male said.

"FRED ! GEORGE! – PERCY _NOT NOW _– WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Three pairs of footsteps trooped noisily down the rickety stair-case.

"Charlie –" A small voice sobbed.

"It's ok, Perce. C'mon." An eight year old grunted as he picked his five year old brother up.

"Molly, you're seven months pregnant." Arthur Weasley gently reminded his wife at the door to the twins' room. "You shouldn't work yourself up in such a state. I'll take care of the twins." He said eyeing the twins' dresser that was now on the floor. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and walked down the stairs.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Two smaller voices called from the small nursery. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and smiled. Two boys were pulling themselves up on the railing with their small arms and standing with their chubby legs. One boy had flaming red hair like his mother. The other had messy black hair and a lightning-shaped scar. "Mummy! Mummy!" Mrs. Weasly scooped her son Ron out of the crib and balanced him on one hip. While chatting to him, she picked up her newest son, Harry Potter and balanced him on another hip.

"Baby! Baby!" Ron squealed as his small foot hit Mrs. Weasley's round belly.

"Yes, Ronnie! Baby's in there!"

"Brotha! Brotha!" Ron squealed.

"We'll see." Harry smelled this new adult that was holding him. He ran his small chubby fingers through the familiar red hair, but realized quickly it was curly rather than straight like his mother's. He promptly started crying. "Oh – Harry dear –"

"MUMMY! MUM - MUM – MUMMY!" Harry wailed at the top of his voice adding to the din of the Weasley home. Ron glanced at the newcomer to his room and began crying.

"Yes – I know you miss your mummy. I'll take care of you, Harry. You'll be ok. Shhh –" Mrs. Weasley soothed. "Ronnie, he's just scared, honey." They made it to the kitchen where Bill and Charlie were pouring porridge and water into a large pot. Mrs. Weasley turned the stove on. Mr. Weasley took Ron and strapped him into his high-chair as the other boys took their seats around the table.

"Brotha! Brotha!" Ron squealed pointing at Mrs. Weasley's belly.

"Girl." Fred said.

"Boy." George replied.

"Girl. Gimme three crayons I'm right." Fred demanded. George swatted him upside the head.

"Boys." Mr. Weasley said. "Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ron?" The Weasley clan was quiet …_**quiet**_ for once. "You have a new brother. No, Ron, not there. _There._" Mr. Weasley pointed to Harry who was in Mrs. Weasley's arms. "This is Harry."

"Where's his mommy?" Percy asked.

"His mommy and daddy are gone." Mrs. Weasley said simply. "He's a Weasley now."

"YAY!" The six boys cheered. Harry, seeing six red-haired children cheering and clapped giggled and clapped his little hands before Mrs. Weasley planted a kiss on his head.

"'Nother boy." George said grinning at his twin. "Three crayons." In this way, Harry had a very Weasley welcome to his new family.


	3. A Furry Visit

A grey tabby cat slowly made her way up the crooked path to the Weasley house. She walked over the drawings etched in the dried mud from the previous night's rainstorm. She flicked her tail as she watched a red-haired woman hang laundry on a clothesline that zig-zagged from a large tree back to the crooked house.

Cautiously the cat approached a small red-haired girl sitting on a slab of wood sitting on the ground. She had a plastic tea cup and teapot resting on a flat rock. Her ears perked up at hearing shouts from boys playing in the back yard of the house. "Hello, kitty!" the little girl called. The cat pattered up to her and looked into the cup. "Would you like some tea?" She held the tea-cup out. Gratefully the cat lapped the water. "I would go get a biscuit, but we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." She paused. "Here." She pulled up a small clod of clay. "For you, kitty!" The cat sniffed the clod and turned her head away. "But it's a biscuit! I even put chocolate chips in!"

"Ginny are you talking to yourself out there?" An older boy asked peering out the screen door. "Oh – blimey! MUM! _MUM!_ Ginny's playing with a stray out there!"

"Hold on, Bill." Mrs. Weasly called. She came out from the kitchen, through the living room, and opened the door. "Ginny?" She smiled at her only daughter.

"She wanted tea, mummy!" Ginny said, the cat wrapped in her arms.

"Well, bring her in, and I can bathe her – but next time, you get me when there's an animal outside the house, ok?"

"Yes, Mummy!" Ginny said happily. She hugged the cat a bit too tightly as the cat let out a hiss. She kissed it on the nose. "You be a good kitty for my mummy, ok?" The cat licked her nose causing Ginny to giggle. Mrs. Weasley filled up the sink and added some soap. Soon she was washing off the cat and talking to it as she watched her sons play in the back yard.

"And there's Harry. He and Ron are getting big – Ronnie's six and Harry will be soon. They're good kids – my extra set of twins – They read to each other. They like to write on the same sheet of parchment. It's rather cute." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she rinsed and dried the cat. She set some ground up turkey on the counter. "There you are." She smiled watching the cat eat daintily. She had fed this particular cat many times before and knew what she liked. "You just stay as long as you need to, I'll be right back." She went out to the front yard to check her laundry.

As soon as she had dissapeared, the seven year-old twins seized their opportunity to inflict mayhem. "OI! GEORGE!" Fred yelled looking through the kitchen window at the tabby eating out of a small bowl. "I see a CAT!" George jumped down from the large tree in the back yard and looked into the window.

"Harry! Ron! Get the cat for us!" George called. Harry and Ron were chasing each other around while riding on 'broomsticks' which were really large branches they managed to straddle while running.

"There's no cat here, George!" Harry called. George pointed. "Oh." Harry paused. Fred yanked the broomstick out from between Harry's legs.

"FRED!" Harry protested loudly.

"Get the cat, you get your broomstick back." Fred said, an evil glint in his eye. He knew that his little brother adored 'playing', watching, or talking about quidditch. Therefore, he knew his bribe would work. "Go on." Harry yanked the 'broom' from Ron.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled at his 'twin.'

"Get the cat." Fred and George grabbed the stick out of Harry's hands.

"Both of you." Fred said grinning evilly. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Even though they were six and five they knew they had to do the older twins' bidding in order to continue their game of quidditch. they ran in and grabbed the cat who hissed and howled as she was nearly smothered by the two small boys. "Excellent!" Fred called. He tossed it to George who began scaling the tree.

"Cats bounce, right?" George asked.

"I think so!" The cat began mewing and howling very loudly.

"Ok…. One….Two…Thr – "

"GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mrs. Weasley screamed. George dropped the cat at hearing his mother's screams. Mrs. Weasley shot a spell at the cat and then conjured a pillow that she softly landed on.

"Ron and Harry brought it out!" George protested.

"YOU took our BROOMS!" Harry yelped.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "INSIDE!"

"But – mum –" All four boys groaned at once.

"DON'T YOU 'BUT MUM' ME! Now, GET INSIDE or else I'll get out THE SPOON!" The four of them ran inside and to their rooms. She looked at the cat and then nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, Professor McGonnagall was standing in the back yard. She smiled and offered Mrs. Weasley the pillow.


	4. Assurances and Preparation

DISCLAIMER: Whoops, forgot to add this before! If I owned Harry Potter, he would've been adopted by the Weasleys instead of the Dursleys.

A/N: In response to a review: This is before Harry goes to Hogwarts, but I think if I was to write a sequel, I would pair him with someone other than Ginny since they would be brother and sister by adoption. Psychology random note: kids who aren't biological siblings but are raised together typically don't pair up later in life just because they think of themselves as brother and sister firstly. Pairings to them would be WEIRD

* * *

"I'm _**so**_** sorry** Minerva!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. Professor McGonnagall laughed.

"I've endured worse from my students." The professor said. "Does the word Mauraders ring a bell?" Mrs. Weasley laughed. She smiled. "Molly, don't worry dear." She smiled. "I'd rather see him running around the garden with his brothers than being mistreated." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "He's in a special place. A special home."

"Oh - Minveva -" Mrs. Weasley gasped before crying. She was wrapped in a hug.

"You're doing a wonderful job with the children, Molly. All eight off them." Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes on her apron. She went inside to fix Professor McGonnagall a cup of tea before the professor apparated back to Hogwarts.

The eight children nearly bowled Mr. Weasley over as he stepped through the door to the kitchen as he arrived home from work. "I'm home! I love you!" Mr. Weasley laughed. "I love you all - yes - you - Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George - oh - oh my, sorry! George and Fred - and Ron, Harry, and Ginny!"

"Kids - let Daddy sit down!" Mrs. Weasley said as she finished fixing tea. The eight kids dispersed before Mr. Weasley sighed and sat down on one of the wooden benches at the table. He smiled as his wife handed him a cup of tea.

"How was your day, honey?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You're home a bit early."

"Oh, Kingsley thought we could get away to his vacation cottage for the weekend." Mr. Weasley said. "He thinks it would be good for Harry to see the ocean." Mrs. Weasley nodded. She smiled even though icy fear gripped her. She knew that the family had to get to a ministry safe-house because someone was after her children. Someone was targeting Harry.

"Molly, honey, we don't have to rush off, but I would like to leave by dinner." Mr. Weasley said. "We have people around the house for the evening."

"Daddy?" Harry asked poking his head around the door. "Why are we going away?"

"Mr. Kingsley is letting us use his house on the beach, son." Mr. Weasley said smiling and settling his black-haired son on his lap. "Would you like that?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"I have a job for you then." Mr. Weasley said smiling. "Get the other kids and have them get some clothes ready by dinner."

"Ok." Harry said grinning.

"One...two... three..." Mr. Weasley began counting. Harry eargerly hopped down from his father's lap and ran up the stairs.

"GUYS! GUYS! WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laughed at hearing their youngest son calling to his siblings.

"Honey - we're going to have to tell him the truth sometime. I think I might have to tell him tonight." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley sniffled. "We can do this. Together. He has to know, Molly." Mrs. Weasley nodded and hugged him. "I still think it will be a good seaside weekend for all of us."


	5. Vacation and Truth

Soon eight pairs of feet trooped down the stairs as each Weasley child carried a bundle of pajamas, two changes of clothing, and one or two personal items they wished to take on their weekend trip. Each bundle was wrapped in a blanket. "Perce," Mr. Weasley said smiling. "You'll probably only get to two books at the most this weekend. Put the other four back." The twins laughed at their bookish brother as he hurried back up to his room to put his extra books back.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh, Hi Amos!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Amos Diggory, a fellow wizard who lived in the same village was holding a rolled up newspaper.

"Hi Molly, Hey kids!" He called. "I brought you yesterday's papers. The kids can read the funnies over the weekend." He handed the paper to Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok, kids, gather around. Put a hand on the paper." Mr. Weasley said. "Quickly now. One...two...three..." All ten Weasleys felt a tug near their bellybuttons and The Burrow disappeared. Their feet hit wet sand. "Good, very good, kids!" Mr. Weasley said smiling.

Everyone looked around. They were on a horseshoe shaped beach that was surrounded by tall grass. Further inland, trees dotted the landscape. Smooth grey cobblestones formed a path from the beach to a whitewashed single-story wooden cottage. "We're here!" Mr. Weasley said smiling. "Let's get ourselves settled inside." Mrs. Weasley led the way. She opened the door and looked around at the living room/dining room before going to the fireplace and starting a roaring fire. Charlie and Bill opened the door to the other room.

"Guys, we're sleeping in here." Charlie called. As his brothers and sister filed in the room magically enlarged to hold them all. They lay their blankets on the wooden floor. Mrs. Weasley called them out into the front room. The Weasleys had a dinner of toasted bread, cheese, and meat.

"Dad, why are we hiding?" Percy asked. Mr. Weasley nearly choked on his bread. Percy got thumped on the head by Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. "OW!"

"We're firstly here on vacation." Mr. Weasley said. "But yes, we're in hiding also."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you know how some people do mean things to muggles and I have to stop them?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Like - the lady that got bit by her teacup?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Some people aren't very happy that I help muggles. So we have to spend the weekend here just so people from the ministry can make sure our house is safe. They're protecting this house too." Mr. Weasley said. "Your mum and I can talk to you each one by one if you still have questions, ok?" Eight heads nodded. Ginny climbed into her father's lap and lay her head down.

"Dad?" Harry asked quietly as he pattered over to a tall figure kneeling by the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley sat on a blanket knitting.

"Yes, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. He was stirring the coals in the fireplace before placing the safety grate over the fireplace.

"Those are Death Eaters, huh." Mr. Weasley looked into his sons' emerald eyes.

"Yes, Harry."

"I heard you talking about them." Harry said. He looked at the floor. "Daddy?" Mr. Weasley sat down and patted his legs. Harry came over to him and was pulled onto Mr. Weasley's lap. He knew his son was trying to ask a question he found difficult. "Daddy - did - did the Death Eaters take Mummy and Daddy Potter away?" Mrs. Weasley came over and sat next to her son and husband.

"Harry, baby, Do you remember the really bad wizard? The one who we don't say his name?" She asked. Harry nodded. He clutched his father's shirt and curled up against him. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around his youngest son protectively. "Honey - he killed your parents."

"M - Mummy - and - Daddy - Potter - they're dead?" Harry asked sniffling.

"Yes, honey."

"Are - the - death eaters - do they want to hurt me?"

"They tried to." Mrs. Weasley said choosing her words carefully. "But you know what - you'll be safe with us, baby, you will, ok?" She wrapped her arms around Harry as well and held him as he cried. "Come here, honey." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's ok to go outside." She said scooping him up and carrying him on her hip. They stood outside on the cobblestone walkway. The ocean was calmly lapping up on the beach. Moonlight from the full moon bathed the beach. "You see all those stars?" Harry nodded. "You know who's up there?"

"M - Mummy - and - Daddy - Potter?" Harry asked. He stretched his hand out toward the sky.

"That's right." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "So you know what, they're watching over you. On those stars."

"Ok. Mummy - you're still my mummy."

"I know. And you're my Harry James Potter Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said. She held him and sang to him as he had another good cry. When his head was heavy on her shoulder, she carried him back inside. Mr. Weasley took his sleeping form and went into the back room. He lay him on his blanket next to Ron and covered him up.

"Sleep well, son. We love you. All your parents do." Mr. Weasley whispered before kissing him good night.


	6. Seaside Birthday

"Do you think he'll do ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband once he returned from the kids' room.

"I think so." Mr. Weasley said. "He might be sad for a while, but he knows that his brothers, sister, and parents love him." Mrs. Weasley smiled before being wrapped in a hug. "Don't worry, honey."

"I worry about all eight of them, Arthur."

"I know you do." He smiled. "You wouldn't be their mother if you didn't."

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FEET?" Bill yelled the next morning. He stared at his feet that had blankets tangled around them. Charlie started laughing. "Charlie! Help me!"

"No! It's funny!" Charlie protested as Fred and George howled with laughter watching Bill trying to untangle his legs from their and his blanket.

"Bill has blankie feet disease!" Ginny squealed. She promptly started bouncing on the bundle of blankets before being kicked off.

"GUYS!" Percy yelled sitting up from his blanket. "I'M READING!"

"Not anymore!" Ron taunted before yanking the book out of Percy's hands. "HARRY!" Harry sat up and caught the book. They started playing 'keep away' with the book.

"KIDS!" Mr. Weasley called over the din of the kids' room. "Mum has breakfast!" He quickly stepped aside as eight kids ran out the door into the other room. Mrs. Weasley poured ten bowls of porridge from a large cauldron hanging over the fireplace and smiled as her children excitedly gulped their breakfast. "Right, well, today we're just hanging around here. Stay around the house. You can go into the water, but stay in the shallow area." Everyone nodded. "One of us will be on the porch at all times, ok?"

"Yes, dad!" Everyone chorused. They put their dishes in the wooden counter in the kitchen area of the front room before running outside.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron yelled. "Brooms!" He picked up branches that had fallen from a tree that had a good pile of leaves at the end. They pulled the leaves off and were soon 'riding' their 'brooms.'

"Chaser Weasley takes Seeker Weasley for a swim!" Charlie laughed picking Harry up and tossing him in the waves. He screamed but quickly swam around in the waves. "Gotcha!" Harry began splashing his older brother. Ron followed and together they took Charlie down in the water.

"You kids be careful out there!" Mrs. Weasley called as the water lapped around her ankles. She looked at Ginny who was building a sandcastle on the beach. Percy was also on the beach reading a book.

"We are, Mummy!" Ron called. Fred and George found a piece of plastic and wrapped a pile of leaves in it to make a ball. They jumped into the water with the other four siblings and they created a game of Water Quidditch.

"That's a lovely castle." Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny who was making a mound with the sand.

"That's a cake." Ginny said smiling. "Harry's cake." Mrs. Weasley gulped. Today was Harry's birthday. In the rush to get to the Kingsley safe-house, she had forgotten all about it.

"Well, dear – that's lovely! I think he'll like it." Mrs. Weasley said. She called her husband over. "Honey, I need to make a cake for Harry!" She whispered furiously.

"Oh – it's his birthday – well, he's on vacation. I think that's a good enough present."

"ARTHUR! Don't you know that _every single one of our_ children gets a cake on _every single birthday?"_ Mrs. Weasley nearly shrieked.

"Yes, dear." Mr. Weasley said. "I'll watch the kids and let the guard know you need to run home to get some ingredients. In fact –" He paused. "Molly, you just keep watching the kids. I have an idea."

The eight Weasley children trooped into the house as one large soggy happy mess to grab their sandwiches before running out to the beach again. Bill and Charlie grabbed Percy before he could go back to his book. Even his mother laughed as he yelled and protested before being thrown into the water. They played some more Water Quidditch and of course had a mud fight as the tide receded.

"Kids!" Mr. Weasley called hauling a large metal tub over near the porch. "Wash up!" They washed their faces and hands in the clear water and went inside. Mr. Weasley laughed as he heard their gasps of surprise. On a table was a large birthday cake. Spaghetti was boiling in the large caldron over the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley reminded everyone several times that the spaghetti came before the cake.

"Now, I believe that someone has a birthday!" Mr. Weasley said.

"ME! ME!" Harry squealed bouncing up and down next to Ron who giggled.

"You!" Mr. Weasley gasped. "How old are you, my boy?"

"SIX!" Harry squealed. "Like RONNIE!" They both squealed and started cheering. "SIX! SIX SIX SIX!"

"That's right!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling. She lit the candles on the cake with her wand. "Harry, come up here, dear. Make a wish!" Harry looked around at his parents and his brothers and sister and smiled.

"Mummy, I wish that Mummy and Daddy Potter can see me now from their stars because I had the best birthday ever!" Everyone cheered and his parents blinked back tears as he blew out his candles. He had a happy and safe sixth birthday indeed.


	7. Qudditch Game

"CHARLIE!" Charlie was nearly bowled over by his six younger brothers and sisters as he came through the front door. Bill was at the table home from work laughing at the scene.

"SHOW US THE TICKETS!" Fred and George demanded.

"FRED AND GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the sink. "That's no way to greet your brother when he returns from abroad!"

"Relax, Mum!" Charlie said laughing. "See?" He pulled ten slips of parchment out of his wallet. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie had all pitched in to buy the tickets for the family.

"HECK BLOODY YEAH!" Ron cheered fist-pumping the air.

"RONALD!" The ten year old blushed. He had picked up certain phrases from Fred and George as well as hanging around thirteen year-old Cedric Diggory when he, Harry, and Cedric would play Qudditch in the Diggory or Weasley back yard.

"I have the best dad and big brothers _ever!_" Harry cheered.

"WE'RE GOING TO A QUIDDITCH GAME! WE'RE GOING TO A QUIDDITCH GAME!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny chanted as they skipped around the kitchen. Indeed they were. They would watch a minor league game between London Lightning Bolts take on the Dublin Loony Leprechauns the next day.

Qudditch fever took the Wealsey house by storm beginning that evening. Ron and Harry were throwing dinner rolls across the table pretending they were quaffles. Ginny was making up songs and cheers she wanted to sing during the game. Bill and Charlie discussing their favorite players on each team. Fred picked a meatball off of his plate and threw it at George pretending it was a bludger. George took a serving spoon to use as a bat. He missed the meatball but hit Percy square in the glasses. They stopped promptly when Mrs. Weasley threatened to vanish the food before everyone could eat thirds.

"I'm going to watch the seeker." Harry said laying on the top bunk in his and Ron's room.

"You'll try out for the Hogwarts team when we go?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said excitedly. "Besides, Fred and George will have my back." Ron grinned. Fred and George were beaters on the Griffyndor Team.

"Yeah." Ron said wistfully. "Imagine – if Fred or George made the pros. We could get all their jerseys and badges and hats and stuff for free!" They looked around at their 'wallpaper' which was their collection of Quiddich players' pictures cut from magazines, newspapers, and the occasional book bought at the second hand store. "Didn't your dad – Mr. Potter – wasn't he on the Hogwarts team?"

"Yeah." Harry said. He jumped down from his bunk and pulled out a well thumbed-through scrapbook that he had gotten a week ago for his tenth birthday. "Here." Ron squinted in the moonlight at a picture of James Potter standing on the Qudditch pitch with his Griffyndor team.

"You're looking more like him. Mum says that a lot." Harry nodded. "I bet you could've gone to loads of games with them." Harry shrugged. "You don't think that would be cool?"

"Not as cool as going with you lot." Harry said grinning. "Going anywhere with six brothers is loads of awesome insanity." The boys chuckled.

"Boys?" Mrs. Weasley stopped in front of their door. "I still hear you two talking. Get to bed! You have an early morning tomorrow!"

"Yes, Mum!" Harry and Ron called. Harry put the scrapbook on their bedside table before climbing back to the top bunk.

The day of the game was Qudditch Day at the Weasley house. Harry and Ron went through their wardrobe and found Qudditch jerseys, hats, and badges to wear. Fred and George managed to force Percy into a Chudley Cannons jersey and Ginny found red and blue ribbons to match the London Lightning Bolts' colors. Harry gave her an extra jersey to wear. "Kids – KIDS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled above the din of the eight children cheering and running around the kitchen making sandwiches to eat during the game. "We're taking a portkey to the pitch which is outside of London. You guys will stick together, understood?"

"Yes, Mum!" Eight voices chorused. Mr. Weasley disappeared to the garage and returned with a well worn Quaffle.

"Gather around, kids, Molly!" Mr. Weasley called. Ten eager hands reached out and touched the Quaffle. They felt the familiar tug around their navel before landing in a large park near a Quidditch pitch surrounded by wooden bleachers. They hurried to the box-office where other spectators were in line. Mr. Weasley counted to make sure everyone was present and then presented the tickets to the attendant.

"Enjoy the game, mates!" The attendant called cheerily.

"YEAH!" Harry and Ron cheered as they high-fived. They sat next to Fred and George who were betting on the game with the sweets they had brought from home. The sun was shining and a light breeze was keeping the morning cool.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the Great Brittan Minor League Championship Game!"_ The announcer called on a magical megaphone. The Weasleys along with the crowd cheered as the two teams walked onto the pitch.

"LONDON LIGHTNING BOLTS! YEAH!" Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry called.

"LICK THE LEOPARDS!" Ginny called. Harry and Ron doubled over in laughter.

"It's Leprechauns, sis." Harry said in between laughter. "But good one anyway!"

"AAAAND THEY'RE OFF!" The cheers swelled from either side of the pitch depending on who scored. Harry gasped as the Seeker flew a mere ten feet over the stands.

"MUM! MUM! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Harry yelled. "THE SEEKER IS SO COOL!" Fred and George were watching the Lighting Bolts' beaters.

"GET IT! HIT IT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Fred hollered as one of the beaters nearly missed hitting the bludger away from one of the chasers.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her son. "Not in front of your younger siblings!" To her dismay, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were laughing at Fred. "Come on, kids!" Molly called. "You can do it! Go Bolts!"

"Mum – it's not Hogwarts!" Bill called laughing.

"Well, they're all young like you kids!"

"Atta boy!" Mr. Weasley cheered as a chaser scored for the Lightning Bolts. All ten Weasleys cheered adding to the roar of the crowd on the London side of the bleachers.

"LONDON SCORES! 75 – 45 LIGHTING BOLTS! I say, being on home turf is really helping this lot today!" Even Percy was enjoying himself watching the players fly across the pitch. He didn't quite understand the game like the rest of his family, but he was glad he was there.

"GET THE SNITCH!" Harry called.

"Where?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry pointed to a spot about fifty yards away.

"It's that flickering thing!" Harry called.

"Blimey!" Mr. Weasley said squinting. "You just might be right, son!" Just then the London Seeker swooped down and grabbed at the air near the spot where Harry pointed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THE SNITCH IS CAUGHT!" The London fans cheered and stomped on the bleachers.

"WE WON! WE WON! YEAH! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All eight Weasley kids cheered. They held out their hands as the London Team did a victory lap around the pitch. To Harry's delight, the Seeker high-fived him from his broom. Mr. Weasley looked at his youngest son to see dreams of the holding the Quidditch Cup in his eyes. He smiled at him.

"DAD! THIS IS LIKE THE BEST DAY EVER!" Harry cheered. Mr. Weasley smiled.

"I'm glad, son, I'm glad!" Mr. Weasley laughed before wrapping him in a hug. He knew his whole family would treasure this memory for the rest of their lives.


	8. The Zoo

"Very good, boys, very good!" Mrs. Weasley said watching Harry and Ron use magic to hold a rubber ball in midair before passing it to each other. When she graded a small essay Ginny had written, Harry threw the rubber ball toward the open window. Ron hopped up and tried playing 'keeper' They cringed as the window shattered. "HARRY JAMES POTTER WEASLEY!"

"Sorry, mum!" Harry muttered. He looked at the window and tentatively held out his hand. Mrs. Weasley gasped as the shards came back together forming a solid pane again. She smiled knowing her three youngest children were able to use rudimentary magic and control it somewhat.

"Well, thank you for fixing that, now give me that ball." Ron blushed and handed his mother the ball. The clock chimed on the mantel place of the kitchen.

"They're home!" Ginny cheered. She, Harry, and Ron left their home-school materials on the table as they ran into the living room.

"FRED! GEORGE! PERCY!" They cheered. Mr. Weasley and Bill grinned as the three teenagers wrapped their younger brothers and sister in hugs. "YOU'RE HOME FROM HOGWARTS!" Fred, George, and Percy smiled as they hugged their younger siblings.

That evening, the Weasleys had their customary homecoming feast excellently prepared by Mrs. Weasley. "So, kids, I got some good news!" Mr. Weasley said smiling. "I did a few extra projects at work and I used the bonus for those to get tickets to the London Zoo!" He smiled as the six kids cheered. "Who wants to go tomorrow as it's Saturday?"

"ME! ME!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny cheered as Fred and George made monkey hooting noises.

"Alright. That settles it." Mr. Weasley said smiling.

The next day the Weasleys got up early to pile in the car to go to London. They had to leave early to fly over the countryside to land in an inconspicuous place before the London rush-hour. All six children sat in the back seat that accommodated them magically. Once the car was airborne, Fred and George began making animal noises. Harry, Ron, and Ginny found it hilarious, and Percy tried to ignore it as he read through a book on zoo animals. Mrs. Weasley put up with the animal noises until Fred and George began imitating the velociraptor screams. "BOYS! **_BOYS! SHUT IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!_**" Even Arthur cowered in his seat. "If I hear ANY more animal noises out of ANY OF YOU LOT, I will turn this car around and end your precious London Zoo trip!"

"Sorry, Mum!" Fred and George said in tandem.

"But, Mum, it was funny!" Ginny protested. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. All six children gasped as they got a good look at the London skyline and the winding River Thames that wound through the city. They landed in the back of the zoo parking lot.

"Ok, kids, stick together." Mrs. Weasley called. She shook her head in exasperation as she watched her husband's face light up as he watched the cashier use a digital register to ring her family up.

"That would be £35." The woman said.

"Ah – here you go!" Mr. Weasley produced the roll of Muggle money. He was thrilled when he received the change. They went through the gate and looked around. In front of them, three elephants in an enclosure were plodding around and eating the hay a zookeeper had laid out. Ginny spotted a signpost with a cute sea lion on it and pointed it out to Mrs. Weasley. They walked around looking at the animals. Percy eagerly told his parents and siblings random facts he had learned about each animal they looked at. Fred and George imitated the monkeys as they passed the cages.

For lunch, they sat at a large picnic table. Mrs. Weasley had brought sandwiches in a cooler. As she set it out, Mr. Weasley took the kids to the ice-cream shop. They ordered ice-pops. Fred and George were laughing at a very obese eleven or twelve year old blonde boy who was throwing a temper-tantrum because his sundae didn't have enough whipped cream on it. "Well – we can't really throw it away, sir." The cashier said worriedly. He tried not to show too much annoyance with the blonde boy's family.

"Eh, just give us another." The blonde boy's father said. "Go sit, Duddykins." He received a glower from his son in return.

"Ah – we'll take it." Mr. Weasley said. "Would you be able to get us eight little bowls? I'll pay for the bowls if you wish."

"Nah, it's ok, sir." The cashier said gratefully. "You lot have a great day now."

"Oh – you too!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "Enjoy making the ice-cream with your eklectricity and those fun little buttons!"

"C'mon, Dad!" George said prodding his father. He and Fred took the extra sundae and bowls back to the table.

"MUM! WE GOT A SUNDAE!" Ron, Ginny, Harry, Percy, Fred, and George cheered as they ran to the table.

"Oh wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "ARTHUR! How much did that cost?"

"It was completely free, dear." Mr. Weasley said reassuringly. "The family ahead of us decided to get something else." He pecked her on the cheek and scooped some ice-cream into a bowl for his wife. "You just enjoy it, dear." They kissed briefly.

"Muuuum! Daaad!" Ron groaned. "Stop! We're in _public!_" Ginny grinned as Ron and Harry made gagging noises.

"Yeah, get a room." Fred quipped causing his parents to blush badly and his siblings to howl with laughter. Mrs. Weasley let the kids eat their ice-cream first and ice-pops first so they wouldn't melt.

After lunch, they decided to cool off and walk through the tropical animal and reptile exhibit which was indoors. "And it's all cooled by aero-conditioners and eklecticity, hon!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as they walked through the doors.

"I know, dear." Mrs. Weasley said patiently.

"Mum! Mum! Look at the tiny frogs!" Ginny called looking at an exhibit with small brightly colored tropical frogs. "They're sooo cuuuuuuuute!" She gasped.

"Those are pretty." Mrs. Weasley said. "They're poisonous, though."

"Imagine – if we stunned them, coated them in sugar, and fed them to the Slytherins…" Fred muttered to George. Harry and Ron laughed. Most unfortunately, their mother also heard.

"_Boys!_" Mrs. Weasley said. "How dare you even _think_ of something so mean?"

"_That's_ mean." Ron said pointing ahead of them. The blonde boy from the ice-cream stand was banging loudly on a glass window. A boa constrictor was lazily curled up near the glass.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOVE! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LAZY ANIMAL! MOOOOOOOOVE!" The boy hollered pounding on the glass.

"Maybe it's scared." Harry ventured. He got a glare from the blonde boy. Ron's eyes narrowed at another kid glaring at his brother. "Hello, mate." He whispered. The snake looked at him. The boy pounded on the glass. "That kid woke you up, huh." The snake blinked and hissed at the blonde boy who continued to pound on the glass and shout at the snake. "You go on now – get away from the glass. He's not going to stop." Fred and George stood next to Harry. They exchanged glances as they heard a hissing sound come out of their little brother. Their father put a hand on their shoulders.

"He's moving away!" The blonde boy yelped as the snake moved closer to Harry. The boy pushed Harry to the floor. Fred and George grabbed their little brother and Ron so Ron wouldn't punch the blonde kid. Suddenly everyone screamed as the boa constrictor slithered around everyone's feet. Mrs. Weasley picked Ginny up and Mr. Weasley grabbed Percy.

"Kids – go with your mum – Molly – take them outside!" Mr. Weasley called as he pulled out his wand. He sent a patronous to alert the ministry as two zookeepers tried to calm the screaming crowds.

"Hold onto my hands, kids!" Mrs. Weasley called. "One…two… three!" They gasped as the zoo disappeared from view seconds before the Burrow appeared. "Ok…. daddy's going to sort everything out, don't you worry, dears!"

"Mum –" Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son. His emerald green eyes shone with tears. "Was that my fault?"

"Oh, heavens no, honey!" Mrs. Weasley said wrapping him in a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were just knocked over." Fred and George looked at each other and decided now was not the time to tell their mother of the vanishing spell they wordlessly used on the glass to the snake's habitat.

"We didn't get to see the cute seals." Ginny said pouting.

"Well, when the boys go off to school, we can go see them on a mummy and daughter date, alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling. The door opened. "Arthur, is everything ok?"

"Fine, fine." Mr. Weasley said smiling. "The aurors and obliverators have it under control now.

"Harry! Let's go play quidditch!" Ron called as Fred and George headed out to the back yard.

"Hold on!" Harry called.

"C'mon! Two on two!"

"I just gotta ask Mum and Dad something." Harry said quickly.

"Ginny, why don't you go play with your brothers." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"RON! RON! I CALL CHASER!" Ginny called as she ran out the back door.

"What's up, son?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry sat on the couch in between his parents.

"I – Fred said I can talk to snakes. Like – sssssssssss." he hissed. "But – I thought I was talking in words."

"Well, the snake _did_ respond to you." Mr. Weasley said. "You know, some wizards have that ability, some don't. You'll just have to learn more about it when you go to Hogwarts."

"Well – You-Know-Who had a snake." Harry muttered.

"Yes, dear, but You-Know-Who would've pushed that little blonde boy back instead of trying to walk away like you did, honey." Mrs. Weasley said. "You-Know-Who wouldn't share his things with his brother the way you do." Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, Harry." Mr. Weasley said. "You might find you have some unique magical gifts, but you're not him. You're a Weasley." He ruffled his son's black hair.

"Thanks." Harry said before hugging his parents. He hurried out to the back yard. "GUYS! GUYS! I WANT IN ON ROUND TWO!" He called.

"I just got here!"Ginny whined.

"Ok. I'll be ref!" Harry replied. "Then we trade!"

"Ok!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled watching their children playing. Even though their adventure had a little bit of a scary twist, it was still a really good day.


	9. The Letter and Diagon Alley

"THERE IT IS!" Harry and Ron dashed outside as the Weasley owl Hermes flew lazily toward The Burrow. Harry climbed a tree and grabbed Hermes before jumping to the ground.

"Look!" Ron pointed to letters in pristine envelopes with the addresses in green writing. They ran inside. As was tradition, the rest of the Weasleys were around the breakfast table waiting for the moment to come.

"YEAH! HOGWARTS LETTERS" Ron and Harry cheered. They counted to three and opened them at the same time.

"To Harry James Potter Weasley: Congratulations, you have about as many middle names as yours truly: Headmaster Albus Pervical Merlin Wibric IV Brian Dumbledore! You have also been admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Harry began.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley: Greetings from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore! Like your noble brothers, you have been admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Ron and Harry high-fived each other.

"Here you are, Mum and Dad!" They handed the letters to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so they could look over the school supply list.

"Oh - boys - I'm - so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed wrapping her two youngest 'twins' in a hug. She sobbed and kissed them. "Oh - Ronald!"

Harry grinned at his mom. Suddenly out of nowhere, he burst into tears. "Harry - oh - honey -" Mrs. Weasley said as she held him tighter in a hug.

"I - I just wish - my - Mum - and - Dad - Potter - could - see - too -" Ron burst into tears at his brother's sadness. "Sorry." he said timidly.

"That's ok, son. That's ok." Mr. Weasley said. The rest of the Weasleys dried their eyes. "That's a valid feeling to have, and I _know_ they are somewhere and just as proud of you as we are." He kissed his two sons and his other children before heading off to work. "Molly, I stopped at the bank yesterday to deposit another bonus since I figured we would be going to Diagon Alley today." Mr. Weasley had taken the day off from work to help his children shop for school supplies.

"Thanks, dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Mummy, I get a letter next year?" Ginny asked.

"Yes you do, dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "Ok, kids, after we eat, you have an hour to get ready and get your lists - boys -" She looked at Fred, George, and Percy. "And then we'll go to Diagon Alley."

An hour later, the Weasleys stood in the sunny street of Diagon Alley.

"Harry, come with me." Mr. Weasley said when they got to the bank. Harry climbed into a Gringotts cart with his father and a goblin started it. "Harry, follow the goblin." Harry tentatively stepped out of the cart. "Now, do you know what this is?"

"Mum and Dad Potter's vault?" Harry asked.

"That's right. And you can use it for your school stuff, ok?" Harry nodded.

"Put your hand on the door, Mr. Potter." The goblin said. "That's how we know it's yours." Harry nodded. He gasped as the goblin opened the door to the vault.

"Wow!"

"See, that will get you through your schooling and then help you out when you get a job, ok?"

"Ok." Mr. Weasley coached Harry as he counted out the money he would need for his books, supplies, and living expenses. He put the coins in an emerald green pouch Mrs. Weasley had knitted. "Can I - can I give some to you?"

"Well, we can discuss that when you're old enough to sign some papers, but your mum and dad wanted this to be for your benefit, Ok?"

"Ok, dad." Mr. Weasley smiled as Harry hugged him. "Let's get your books!" Harry grinned as he hopped back into the cart.

"Good luck at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." The goblin said smiling.

"Thanks." Harry grinned. He joined the other Weasleys outside Gringotts. Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry bought his books and he helped Ron find his books in the used textbooks section. Fred and George bought one set of books to spit between themselves. Percy smiled as he thumbed through is books in the check out line. Harry got Ginny a books on how to sew ribbons onto her robes.

"Harry, let's get you to Malkin's robes." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, I want to look at robes with Ron!" Harry said as he watched Ron and his brothers go with his father to the Gently Used Robes store.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter saved money away so you could get new school things, honey." Mrs. Weasley said. "Let's get your uniform new and then you can join Ron."

"Will Ron be jealous, mum?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. Your brothers know Mr. and Mrs. Potter buy your school stuff for you."

"I - I wish I could tell them thanks." Harry said. He was wrapped in his mother's hug. She wiped his eyes and smiled at him.

"Let's get your robes, Mr. Handsome." Harry smiled as he was fitted for his Hogwarts robe. He looked over as a pale long-faced boy stood on the small dais next to him.

"Another Hogwarts." The boy said. Harry nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy of course. You're Harry Potter Weasley." He chuckled. "I bet your parents never dreamed you'd live with blood-traitors, Potter."

"My mum's nice to me." Harry replied. "I like being a Weasley. You don't have any brothers, do you?" Malfoy laughed.

"My mum doesn't have to split her gold a million different ways." Malfoy chuckled. "Where do you sleep? In a room with your other brothers?"

"No. Just with one. We have a bunk-bed." Harry paused. "Mum lets us hang Qudditch pictures in our room. What's in your room?"

"Tapestries." Malfoy said smiling. "And of course my giagantic bed." He smiled. "I hope the Slytherin dorms are as luxurious as the rooms in my manor." Malfoy said with his chest puffed out. "They have linen sheets. You _do_ have sheets, don't you, Potter?"

"Of course." Harry said. He left the shop without saying goodbye to Malfoy.

"You handled that well, son." Mrs. Weasley said hugging him. He waved at his brothers and sister who were coming out of the gently used clothing store. "Ok kids, let's take a break for lunch!" The Weasleys mobbed Florescaeu's Ice Cream to get their fill of a pretzel or a hot-dog and of course a large sundae. Harry grinned. Maybe Malfoy had more money than his family, but he was sorely missing out on the opportunity to get whipped cream in Fred's hair as Fred and George had began a whipped-cream fight.

* * *

A/N: There might be one or two more Diagon Alley chapters! :)


	10. A Wand and an Owl

A/N: In response to some reviews where I don't exactly write verbatim (the Hogwarts letter and probably some things the characters say to each other), I took a little creative license since I'm following the plot but with a few little twists - the major twist being Harry is a Weasley. I also don't know where my copy of the 1st Harry Potter book is either :D Enjoy :)

* * *

After lunch the Weasleys went into the apothecary and got potions supplies. "Wow. Frog eyes." Ron made a face as he scooped some out into his ingredients box. Harry laughed and then made a face as he picked out some newt hearts.

"These are so_ weird_!" Ron laughed. Harry laughed.

"How are my little brothers doing?" They turned around at the sound of Fred's voice and promptly screamed. Fred was standing behind them with frog eyes stuck in his eye-sockets.

"FRED!" Ron yelped. He poked Fred in his 'eyes'

"OW!" Fred yelped. "Ow! GROSS! Now I have frog-eye-juice in my eyes!" he groaned. "Pay for these." He shoved his eyes into Ron's box.

"NO!"

"I'll do it." Harry said taking the eyes.

"Uuugh!" Fred rubbed his eyes.

"Well, that's what you get, Fred." Mr. Weasley said chuckling. "I do hope you can take what you dish out." They finished there and then they were finally ready to go to Ollivander's to get Harry his wand. The whole Weasely family crowded into the small shop. Ron approached the counter first.

"Now, Ron, you're getting Charlie's old wand?" Mr. Olivander asked. Ron nodded. Mr. Olivander pulled out a box. "Here it is." Ron held it. Sparks shot out of his wand. Mr. Olivander pulled out his own wand ant touched the tip to Ron's. He said the transfer of wand ownership spell. Ron grinned.

"Do a spell, Ron!" George urged. Ron tentatively pointed his wand at the open box on the counter. It moved a bit closer.

"There you go. Why don't you put it in the box and save the fun for Hogwarts." Mr. Olivander said smiling. "Harry James Potter Weasley, come forward, son." Harry came forward. Mr. Olivander measured his wand arm. "I remember Mr. and Mrs. Potter coming in here as well as all your brothers and of course your parents." Harry smiled. Mr. Olivander pulled down several boxes.

"Oak - like Mrs. Potter and Veela Hair like your mum." Mr. Olivander said smiling. Harry held the wand.

"Wave it around, bro." Fred whispered. "Whacha thinking, little bro?"

"Um -" Harry paused. "It just feels like a stick."

"Next!" Fred and George called. Mr. Olivander picked another wand and handed it to Harry. He held it, but it felt like another polished stick in his hand.

"Ladies and Gents, Wand Number Three! Nope, no takers, well, WAND FOUR!" Fred and George began a commentary as Harry and Mr. Olivander went through box after box of wands. "Aaah, I think _that_ one will be a good one for ickle Harrykins!"

"You think Forge? Methinks Harry will do well with a green wand - one that matches his eyes."

"Aye." They said in unison. Harry laughed. He looked at his mum and dad. They smiled reassuringly at him. His parents' presence as well as Fred and George's antics were helping him be less nervous, as he didn't realize finding a wand would be so hard.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter." Mr. Olivander said. "So no worries on your end, ok, lad?"

"Thanks." Harry said smiling. Mr. Olivander smiled and pulled out a box.

"Holly and phoenix feather." He said. He handed the wand to Harry.

"Oooh -" Fred and George gasped as Harry's eyes went wide. He grasped the wand and felt the warmth spread from his fingertips. He raised it in the air and sparks flew from it. "AND OUR ICKLE HARRY JAMES POTTER WEASLEY HAS A WAND!" Fred and George cheered. Ron cheered also and slapped his brother on the back. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Mr. Potter, I do have to alert you to one thing." He looked at Harry's parents who nodded their approval. "I remember every single wand I have sold, and the phoenix that produced the feather in your wand produces another feather that's very similar. That other feather is in the wand that gave you the scar." Harry gulped. "So we shall be expecting great things from you, Mr. Potter." He smiled. "And you have a wonderful family who will keep you on the right track and support you in all your accomplishments." Harry paid for his wand, and the Weasleys left the store.

"New wand owner! Make way for incoming mayhem!" Fred and George called as they proceeded Harry walking down the street. Harry laughed. Even though he was unsettled by Mr. Olivander's statement, knowing he was in the protective love of his brothers, sister, and parents, he felt their love blocking out any fear.

Their last stop was the Owlery where Harry picked out an owl. "You and Ronnie can share him -"

"And us!" Fred and George added.

"Yes - and Fred and George - but he's yours, Harry." Mrs. Weasley finished. "You know, I knew James Potter in school, and he always wanted his son to have an owl when he got into Hogwarts." Harry smiled and hugged his mother.

"Hedwig." Harry said as the snowy white owl perched on his arm. "Hedwig Potter Weasley, let's go home." Hedwig hooted and Ron helped Harry put him in the cage. Harry bought a container of owl biscuits and they headed back down Diagon Alley.

"Well, you had a good haul this year, bro." George said. "The Potters would be mighty proud." Harry grinned. "Harry," He said quietly. "Mind if we use some of Hedwig's biscuits, put them in some cookies, and tell people they're chocolate chips?" Harry laughed.

"Just don't tell them they came from me."

* * *

A/N: I know I probably don't have Molly or Lily's wand compositions right, but like I said, I can't find my 1st book.


	11. King's Cross

"Harry! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called. "I sewed your names in your robes, Now pack them _neatly_ in your trunk! FRED! GEORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THROWING YOUR BOOKS AROUND! PUT THEM IN YOUR TRUNK! Percy, no, _you_ polish your prefect badge, I'm busy!" It was the Weasley boys' last night at The Burrow before leaving to Hogwarts.

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Harry and Ron cheered as they linked arms and skipped around a circle in the living room. They hurried up to their room and continued packing their trunks. Mrs. Weasley had told them only to take a few regular clothes since they would be in their uniforms most of the time. Mr. Weasley came into their room and checked their trunks.

"Good job, boys." he said. "Now, you two get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. I know you're both excited, but you need sleep."

"Yes, dad." Harry and Ron said. Harry looked out the window as the stars came out. He crawled to the edge of his bed and opened the window.

"Going to talk to the Potters?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Hey mom and dad Potter. I'm going to Hogwarts." He paused. "I wish you could've helped me pack my trunk. I had the Twins' help. Though they nearly put dungbombs in." Ron chuckled. "I should go to bed now."

Ron and Harry eventually fell asleep. They were awakened to a scream from Percy's room. "MUUUUUUUUUMMM!" Percy bellowed. "MUM! FRED AND GEORGE PUT DUNGBOMBS IN MY TRUNK!" He yelled. "MY PREFECT ROBES!" he shrieked. Harry heard him pounding on Fred and George's door. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY PREFECT ROBES!"

"Aaaw, ickle Prefect Percy got a bit of dirt on his robes?" Fred (or George) asked.

"FRED AND GEORGE!" Mr. Weasley roared. "You will clean your brother's robe! NO MAGIC!" Harry checked his watch. It was 7:30 in the morning. It would be a long morning indeed. Harry and Ron went down to the kitchen to get food for their pets. Harry fed Hedwig and he and Ron harassed Scabbers as he ate his food. Ron prodded Scabbers with his wand as Harry laughed. Percy had given him to Ron after they had returned from Diagon Alley. He had boasted that he probably wouldn't have time to care for him because a prefect had 'so many important duties.'

"Okay, kids. Into the car!" Mrs. Weasley called at 10:00 am. She opened the trunk and all five Weasley boys fit their trunks and the two animal cages in. They climbed into the car and Mr. Weasley got behind the wheel.

"Welcome aboard Weasley Car-lines!" Mr. Weasley called. "Express flight to Kings Cross where we get to see the Muggle Trains that run on eklectricity and those moving stairs they use called escapators!"

"Dad!" Harry and Ron groaned. Mrs. Weasley bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

"Buckle in, try not to make your mum too irritated back there, and we're off!" Mr. Weasley cheered. Harry and Ron cheered and high-fived as the wheels left the dirt driveway. Fred and George started The Wave in the back seat. The sun was shining as they flew over London. It was warm for the first day of September. They landed in a parking space in front of King's Cross. narrowly missing a double-decker bus. The drive gave Mr. Weasley a rude hand sign as he swerved around the ancient car. The boys pulled their trunks and belongings out of their car.

"Ginny and Arthur, get the boys two trolleys!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Boys, let me see your tickets!"

"Here!" Harry and Ron chorused waving their tickets enthusiastically. Mrs. Weasley took them. Fred and George stuck their hands in their pockets and gasped.

"BLOODY HELL!" they both yelled. Mrs. Weasley paled. "KIDDING, MUM!" They cheered as they pulled their tickets out of their back pockets. Mrs. Weasley grabbed their tickets out of their hands, marched over to the boys, and swatted them on their bums.

"This place is awesome!" Harry and Ron cheered as they walked behind Mrs. Weasley through Kings Cross. They watched trains come into the station and people walking around.

"Ok, kids, we're here." Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, all you two have to do is run through the wall to Platform 9 and 3/4."

"Run?" Ron asked.

"No, mate. Crawl on your belly like a snake." George quipped.

"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"I'll go first, mum." Harry offered. He ran with his trolley toward the brick wall. He closed his eyes and stopped when he heard a train whistle. He looked up at a sign that read Platform 9 3/4. Hogwarts Express. Ron came running behind him.

"EXCELLENT!" They cheered and high-fived. Fred and George ran with one of the twins on top of the trolley and the other pushing. They ran off to find their friend Lee Jordan who was carrying a box. Ron paled and grabbed Harry's hand to run the other way as a large hairy leg came out of Lee's box. Ron and Harry helped each other get their trunks into the racks in their compartment.

"Let's find Mum, Dad, and Gin!" Fred and George called as they joined Ron and Harry momentarily. They had dragged Percy out of the Prefect compartment. "There they are!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling and waving. Ginny was waving and blinking back tears. All five boys leaned out the window. Mrs. Weasley laughed and cried as she waved eagerly to her sons. They were leaning out the windows waving and calling out to her.

"YOU LOT – STAY OUT OF TROUBLE NOW! I LOVE YOU!"

"BY MUM! BYE!" She watched until the train left the station and smiled through her tears. She hoped that all her sons would have a good year at Hogwarts.


	12. A Muggle Friend

Harry and Ron devoured their sandwiches because Ron was hungry. "Guess what?" Harry asked. Ron raised his eyebrows. "I think we'll get to have snacks thanks to the Potters!" Harry pulled out his money bag.

"EXCELLENT!" Ron cheered. Someone knocked on their compartment door before opening it. "Hello there." Ron said smiling. A girl with bushy hair wearing her Hogwarts uniform stood in the doorway.

"Hello there. May I join you? Why aren't you in your Hogwarts things? We're supposed to be wearing them on arrival. I'm Hermione Granger, who are you two?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they processed the mouthful the girl had said.

"We're Harry and Ron Weasley." Harry said. "Pleased to meet you." Hermione sat down next to Ron.

"You look rather different from each other for being brothers." Hermione commented.

"Yeah. Harry's adopted." Ron said.

"My full name is Harry James Potter Weasley." Hermione gasped.

"Goodness!" She gasped. "You're Harry Potter who defeated You-Know-Who when you were one year old! I read all about you! You're in several books, didn't you know?"

"No." Harry muttered. He and Ron looked at each other. "Though it would be excellent if I made it into a Quidditch book!" Ron laughed.

"Quidditch?" Hermione asked. "Is that the Wizarding game that everyone follows? I hear the instituted it at Hogwarts five years after it was founded. That's in Hogwarts a History!"

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelped. "You never heard about Quidditch until now?"

"No." Hermione said. "I didn't even know I was a witch until I got the letter." Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Oh just you wait! Quidditch is the best game ever!" He and Harry went over the different rules and who did what on the team. "Sadly, we can't try out for the team as first-years."

"Have you read through your books?" Hermione asked. "I've read through them all - goodness, I picked them up the day after I got the letter! I've even tried a few spells, have you?"

"My brother gave me this one." Ron got Scabbers' cage and held him. He held his wand over him and recited: "Sunshine, Daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Harry laughed. "Dud spell." Harry laughed.

"We've tried some magic at home." Harry said. "Just simple stuff like moving stuff around." he explained.

"What's it like at your house?" Hermione asked.

"Um - crazy." Ron said. Harry laughed. "There's eight of us."

"Wow, there are four more kids?" Hermione asked.

"Eight of us kids." Harry said. "Bill and Charlie have graduated from Hogwarts. Percy is a fifth year. He's a prefect - that's -"

"A prefect is a liaison between the professors and students of his or her respective house." Hermione added excitedly. "It's based on academic honors and exemplary conduct! That's the description in Hogwarts: A History!"

"Exactly." Ron said amazed at Hermione's recall of her reading. "Then there's the twins Fred and George. They are most definitely not examples of 'exemplary conduct.'" He and Harry laughed. "Then there's us - Harry and I. And Ginny our baby sister. She'll go to Hogwarts next year."

"Wow." Hermione said. "My family is rather small compared to yours. It's just mum, dad, and me." She smiled. "My parents are dentists. What about yous?"

"Dad works for the Ministry of Magic." Ron said proudly.

"As does mine. My father works in a quite _significant_ office in the Ministry as a matter of fact." The three of them looked at a pale faced boy with white hair. "Draco Malfoy." He

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger." Malfoy looked at the Weasley boys.

"Granger?" He asked. "Where in the Wizarding line is that? There are some Wizarding families that are more _pure_ and noble than others. I can help you steer clear of the blood traitors."

"Um - I think I'm fine with choosing my friends, thank you. These two have been extremely helpful." Hermione said. Malfoy huffed and stomped away. "He seems like a Slytherin." Ron laughed.

"He probably wants to be." Ron muttered. "Us Weasleys are usually in Griffyndor!"

"Yeah, Ron wants to be Keeper and I want to be Seeker on the House Team!"

"Goodness, don't you two want to be prefects?"

"NO!" Harry and Ron yelped. Hermione laughed in spite of herself.

"Oi! Candy Trolley!" Ron called pointing town the hallway. Harry grabbed his money bag.

"Whaddya want?" Harry asked his brother who was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Everything!" Ron cheered.

"Do they have Starburst or Snickers?" Hermione asked.

"Come again?" Ron asked. Harry came back with an armload of candy. Hermione's eyes went wide. "Licorice wand? Chocolate Frog? Pumpkin Pasty? Every flavor jelly beans?"

"Every flavor?" Hermione asked. Harry tossed her a green bean. "Ugh - is that - grass?" Harry and Ron laughed. Ron nibbled into one.

"PEPPER!"

"BOOGERS!" Harry yelped. They were cracking up.

"Wow - a normal one! Apple! I've never had jelly beans like this in my life!" Hermione giggled. Just then Malfoy and two hulking boys flanking him came down the aisle.

"If it isn't the blood traitors with a muggle!" Malfoy taunted.

"Come again?" Ron and Harry both stood up.

"_My_ father would be terribly upset if I spent his raise on candy." Malfoy sneered as one of his companions reached out and grabbed a handful off of the seat. He yelled and shook his hand. Scabbers went flying.

"Out! We musn't fight!" Hermione shooed Malfoy and his companions out of the compartment.

"Stupid Malfoy." Ron muttered.

"Well, he must learn manners awfully fast. His behavior could loose his house points. I read about the house point system in -"

"Hogwarts a History?" Harry finished as Ron snickered. "C'mon, let's finish this candy before they come back!"


	13. Welcome to Hogwarts

Harry and Ron changed into their Hogwarts robes and uniforms at Hermione's insistence once Malfoy and his friends had moved on to another car. Harry and Ron were having a 'duel' with their licorice wands when the conductor announced that they were approaching Hogwarts. The boys stuffed their pockets with candy as the train came to a stop. "Oi, Little Twins!" Fred and George called knocking on the door to their compartment. They looked at Ron sitting next to Hermione. "Aaaw, already hitting on the Hogwarts ladies, are you, boys?" Ron turned purple as Harry laughed. "Well, just wanted to wish you good luck with the sorting!" Fred said grinning.

"Yeah, and remember, don't get troll boogers on you!" George said in a serious tone.

"Since we were twins, we took ol' Trollie on at the same time." Fred explained.

"Er - you're joking, right?" Ron asked turning a bit green. He looked over at Harry who shrugged.

"Nope!" Fred and George said in unison. "Minnie takes you into a side room and you firsties duke it out with the Hogwarts Troll." Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged worried glances with each other. "Right! See you at the Gryffindor table!" They cheered before walking down the compartment laughing.

"Firs' Years! This way!" Hermione gasped as a very tall built man with a giant beard came toward the train with a lantern.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid." Ron and Harry said. "Our brothers told us about him." Ron explained. "He's the gatekeeper. AAAAW RIGHT!" Ron cheered looking at the boats on the water. "Get in! Watch out for Squiddy!"

"Squiddy?" Hermione asked, her voice even higher.

"The giant squid." Harry said settling himself in the boat. "Perce said he'll finally stop Fred and George from taunting it this year now that he's prefect." The boats slowly propelled themselves toward Hogwarts. The three first years gasped as the castle came into view.

"This is just like the illustrations in the books!" Hermione gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"This is awesome!" Harry and Ron gasped. Harry grinned. He felt a warm feeling in his heart knowing he would soon walk where both sets of parents had walked before him. They crossed the lake with out incident and trooped up to the front entrance.

"Welcome, First years!" A stern looking woman said. She was tall wearing an emerald green robe and had her greyish brown hair pulled back in a bun. "My name is Professor Minverva McGonnogall. In just a few minutes you will be sorted into your respective houses." She explained about house points and then led them into a side room.

"I don't see it." Ron said. Harry stood on his tip-toes.

"Nope." Harry said. "Unless it's behind a curtain." Hermione was whispering spells under her breath. Quite a few first-years screamed as the Hogwarts ghosts floated through the walls and introduced themselves. Suddenly the doors at the end of the room opened and Professor McGonnogall told them to line up to enter the Great Hall.

"Look at the candles!" Hermione gasped, her face lighting up. "They're held up by magic! And the ceiling is bewitched, just like -"

"It says in Hogwarts a History." Ron muttered as Harry choked down a laugh.

"Welcome, First Years! Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore said standing up in his magnificent robes and addressing them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, your home for the next seven years! You will be sorted enter houses shortly with the help of the Sorting Hat!"

"I'm going to kill Fred and George!" Ron muttered. "Goin on about a troll!"

"We'll pay them back, Ron." Harry said grinning. Hermione looked relieved as well.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonnogall called. The boys watched as Hermione walked to the front of the stage and sat down with the sorting hat on her head.

"GRIFFYNDOR!" It called. Ron groaned. He and Harry had a running commentary about the sorting.

"She can help us with homework." Harry said. "She's not that bad, Ron. You just wait."

"Malfoy, Draco!" Malfoy strutted to the stage. The sorting hat barely touched his head before it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Figures." Harry and Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter Weasley!" Harry gasped. They were only to the P's. He was planning on being sorted right before or after Ron.

"Go on, bro!" Ron whispered excitedly prodding his brother.

"See you!" Harry said before hurrying up to the stool. He heard the gasps and whispers break out across the hall before the hat was over his head.

"Hm. Tough one. A thirst to prove yourself, courage, bravery, a desire to be with your brothers, what do you think?" A voice said in his ear.

"The Weasleys are usually Griffyndors." Harry muttered.

"True. I can also see a bit of Slytherin in you as well." Harry shook his head. "Are you sure? Better be...GRIFFYNDOR!" Harry pulled the hat off and cheered as he went to join his brothers. Fred and George wrapped him a bear hug and Percy shook his hand.

"Aw c'mon, Perce, lighten up and hug your brother!" Fred chided. Percy wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Welcome home, bro." Percy said smiling. Ron was sorted into Griffyndor a short time later.

"YEAH!" Harry and Ron cheered and slapped fives. "EXCELLENT!" They listened to Dumbledore's speech before the feast appeared before them on the table. Harry and Ron laughed as Percy and Hermione immediately got into a discussion about homework, books, and their classes.

Dumbledore watched as Harry Potter Weasley was hugged by all his brothers before he even got to sit at the bench. He smiled as he watched the five Weasley boys chat with each other and the other Griffyndors. Living with the Weasleys gave Harry a sure solid foundation of love, and Dumbledore knew that power of love would help Harry defeat any darkness he encountered as he grew. "Harry Potter Weasley, you will go far, my boy." He said smiling.


End file.
